The Day They Met
by Ceestar
Summary: [FIXED AND ADDED A LITTLE TO CH.5] A young Princess flees her country and ends up in Konoha to meet a masked Jounin that will change her life.! KakashiXOC
1. Escape from Thunder Country

Disclaimer: I own Kashito Nyoko, Hikaru-kun (though I stole his name from another anime XD), Sasashi and the story itself. The show Naruto and all its related characters etc belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Ceestar: This is my first Naruto fic, so I hope it goes well.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry everyone, this story is a little thrown off. The Thunder Country that is mentioned here is not exactly the same as the one in Naruto. It is a completely different one that just came from the top of my head before I remembered there was already a Thunder Country. Very sorry!! Thanks to Kim for making me notice this mistake! **

**SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE _(IMPORTANT ONE)_: I've re-read the entire story and fixed as many mistakes as I could find, but there may still be some. For those I apologise in advance. I've also changed all the Japanese back to English because I realized how annoying it was. Thanks to those that corrected some of it. But I did leave the honorifics- search them in wiki for meanings.**

**Finally I'd like to announce that there _is_ a sequel for this story being worked on at the moment. Look out for "The Day They Fell in Love" coming soon! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1: Escape from the Thunder Country**

The battle could be heard from below as a Jounin ranked ninja helped the princess change.

"We must hurry Nyoko-sama!" He said with haste.

"I'm afraid…" The girl said, putting on a Chunnin vest.

"Don't worry. I will protect you will my life."

Nyoko sighed deeply and tied up her silky black hair in a high ponytail. Her fringe fell upon her forehead, just above her light purple eyes.

"Am I well disguised?" She asked, looking up at her long time friend.

"Yes, be sure to leave that mask on so your identity is hidden. But no ninja can go without this." The boy took of his forehead protector and tied it around the girls head. "A present." He smiled.

The girl's eyes became teary as she embraced him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Hikaru-kun."

Hikaru did not want to let go, but he knew the rebellion would soon arrive. "We must hurry and get you out of here."

Nyoko nodded and pulled a mask over her face (like Kakashi's). She took one last look at her bedroom before jumping out the window with Hikaru. The two of them leapt into a forest of trees and fighters, jumping from branch to branch. It was difficult to dodge the many attacks being thrown through the air, as there were ninjas everywhere.

Hikaru looked back every so often to make sure Nyoko was keeping up. For a Princess, she made a very good ninja. She smiled having noticed this after a while.

"It's ok Hikaru-kun, I can keep up."

He smiled back and turned his attention back onto their path. Just in to see a former front line guard drop from a higher branch.

"Where do you think you are going, Nyoko-sama?" He said in a cold voice.

"_No! Sasashi is rebelling too._" Nyoko thought.

"Now Princess, make this simple and come with me now."

Hikaru jumped in front on Nyoko, arms spread his arms out protectively. "I will now allow you to lay a finger on the Princess!"

"Who is going to stop me, you? Don't make me laugh!"

"You were a great ninja Sasashi-dono, please do not do this!" Nyoko pled.

"You are not fit to rule this country you little brat!" Sasashi growled, throwing a shuriken at Nyoko.

Hikaru reflected it skillfully with a kunai, and then turned his head slightly.

"Princess, please flee while I distract this guy." Hikaru whispered.

"But Hikaru-kun…" Nyoko said in a soft voice, tears beginning to form in her eyes again.

"I promise that I will catch up to you later." He said with a very sweet touch in his voice. He kissed her just under the forehead protector and smiled.

Nyoko sniffed back a tear and watched Hikaru launch himself at Sasashi. She waited a little while until they were both deep in battle before taking off to the right. She leapt through the trees with great speed and looked back from time to time, waiting for Hikaru to catch up. Constantly looking back, she could often hear the cries of those fighting against highly trained ninjutsu ninjas.

She closed her eyes and tears fell to the ground. But with her eyes closed, Nyoko did not see the oncoming tree and ran into it.

She fell back onto a branch, very dazed. Slipping in and out of consciousness, Nyoko tried to pick her self up and collapsed against the tree trunk. She touched her forehead and felt a light dent in the forehead protector, and found a small tickle of blood coming from under it. Using the trunk for support, Nyoko forced herself up and looked around. The trees around her seemed to be spinning and her head was aching. She took a deep breathe and took a step, but the impact against the tree had been hard because of the speed she was going at. She tried to stay awake but failed, collapsing into someone's shadow.

"Nyoko-sama," a voiced called in the distance.

Nyoko opened her eyes slowly and shook her head. At first things were blurred but Hikaru's shape began to form. Her head was resting on his lap as he kneeled on the tree branch.

"Hikaru-kun?" She muttered.

Hikaru smiled. Nyoko wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, too happy for words.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Nyoko did not let go, but cried hard into Hikaru's shoulder while nodding her head. Hikaru's mouth formed a gentle smile that slowly took shape of a much more sinister one. He took a kunai from his pouch then raised it high before landing his strike. Nyoko's eyes widened in horror as she watched Hikaru put his hand back, holding a kunai covered in her own blood.

She coughed a few splatters of blood onto his chest then backed away quickly until hitting the tree. Hikaru stood up still with the evil smirk and he laughed.

"Hi..Hikaru-kun?" Nyoko whimpered, still enduring the pain.

"You are lucky aren't you Nyoko-sama? I only just missed a vital spot, I had planned to kill you with that attack." He said.

"You are not Hikaru-kun! Who are you?"

The man continued to laugh, before a puff of smoke appeared and Sasashi stood in front of Nyoko. She gasped in horror then slowly stood up, a cold drizzle of blood running down her back.

"Where is he?" She stammered.

"If by that you mean Hikaru," Sasashi smiled. "Where do you think? I killed him of course."

Nyoko's eyes widened and she shook her head. Fresh tears fell down her face and dropped onto the tree trunk, near the small puddle of blood now forming.

"He was always a fool,." Sasashi laughed. "It was so simple to kill him too, I am surprised he ever got Jounin. Defeated by a simple bunshin technique. I pity the poor soul that gave _him _his rank

"You monster!!" Nyoko shouted rushing towards Sasashi with a kunai in her right hand. Sasashi laughed and dodged several blows that Nyoko tried her hardest to swing at him. Sadly by now her body was very weak, and even though she had abilities as high as a Chuunin, she was unable to land a single hit.

Sasashi grabbed Nyoko's right hand with his left and her left with his right. He held her back and gave an evil sneer. "Clearly you are not fit to be a shinobi or a princess."

"I shall never forgive you!" Nyoko spat. "Hikaru-kun was the closest thing I've ever had to a friend! He was the only one that still believed in me! And you took him away from me!" She put more strength into her hands, even focusing charka into them. This caused Sasashi to take several steps back on the branch.

"He was simply a fool! Everyone in the country knows that you were never fit to be the heir! By simply misfortune were you ever born to that idiot Damaiyo! Everyone in the country knew you could never rule!"

"That is not true!" Nyoko cried.

Sasashi let out a howl of laughed and forced Nyoko back into the tree trunk. She let out a whimper and several more splatters of blood dripped out of her mouth, staining the mask.

"Now, on behalf of the country of Thunder, it will be my honour to rid us of you once and for all." Sasashi smirked. He held a kunai to her throat and smiled broadly. "Your time has come, Nyoko-sama."

**Nyoko's POV**

The kunai neared my throat and was now mere inches from killing me. I watched the blade and saw it shine in the light. With all the battling going on, I had forgotten that it was still early morning, it could not be long after 9 in the morning by now.

Sasashi's smile scared me, I use to love seeing him smile, and he treated me so well. I use to look up to him as a second father. He was such a great man, that must be why father appointed him Jounin, and to lead so many missions as well.

This couldn't be happening. I could not possibly meet my end here could I? I wanted to show the country that I could be their leader and show all other countries our strength. But at the same time, I wanted to show them that I could also be a strong shinobi. I knew a fair amount of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu because I often watched other ninjas train. I use to go watch them as father made rounds from time to time.

There was still so much I wanted to do, there were so many places I wanted to visit. I have heard of a small village in the Country of Fire that is very close to here. Many legends have been born there, and I wanted to see some of them for myself. It is said 12 years ago a great beast, the Kyuubi raided that village and their Hokage sacrificed his life for the village. I also heard from father the monster was sealed into a baby then, though I am not sure if that was just another one of father's tall tales. I guess I'll soon find out. I shall see him soon, and ask him.

My eyes lay again on the kunai now so close to my throat that I couldn't even see the blade under my chin.

It was my time.

Father

Mother

I will be joining you soon.

I am sorry I could not lead the country the way you wanted me to.

"Guh…"

I looked up to see Sasashi's eyes go white and a trickle of blood drip from his mouth. My eyes went wide and I watched his body fall to the side.

Further along the branch, arm raised having just attacked, I saw Hikaru-kun.

**Normal POV**

Hikaru stood there, his arm was outstretched because he had thrown several kunai into Sasashi's vital organs, each kunai was charged with just that little bit of charka. He saw Nyoko kneeling now against the trunk, tears again flowing down her soft cheeks. He slowly staggered over to her, collapsing half way. Nyoko cried and ran up to him, catching him before he fell. She lay his head on her lap and smiled. She then yanked off her mask, breathing was easier, and she began to choke softly on her own tears.

"You were always quick to tears, Nyoko-sama." He whispered.

"Sh," She said. "It'll all be alright now."

Hikaru smiled back and shook his head. He caressed his hand against Nyoko's cheek and wiped away the tears.

"I don't like to see you cry. I do not wish for my final thought to be of you sad."

Nyoko bit her lip and shook her head harder, "Please do not speak like that! We will create many happy memories after this, we will be together!"

"I wish it could be that way, but it cannot. It is unknown to even me how I made it this far."

"Hikaru-kun. Please…I don't want to let you go."

"I will be with you, always. Maybe not physically, but just always remember me. You yourself must move on and find yourself someone that will be with you."

"No! I only want to be with you! Please!"

"Please Nyoko-chan, flee before more come."

Nyoko froze and held Hikaru's hand to her face, this was the first time he had addressed her as a close friend, and not a princess.

"Hikaru-kun…"

"There is a village to the north of here, go there and take shelter. There will be people there that can take care of you, I am sure."

"Please, don't…"

"Remember what I told you last night on the roof."

"That star,"

"Yes, just remember that star."

"Hikaru-kun please, I don't want you to go…" Nyoko cried again.

"Nyoko-chan, I love you." He whispered.

Nyoko bent in and kissed him on the lips, tears rolling onto his face when they fell off her chin. She could feel him kissing back, but after a little while he stopped. She pulled back and realized the horrible truth. Laying the brave ninja's hand on his chest, she stood up and silently said good bye.

She stared down at her friends' now lifeless body; she could not leave him here. Nyoko sadly picked up the body of the man that she loved and threw his arm over her shoulder then leapt towards the north. She had to find that village.

Every few minutes, she looked hopefully at Hikaru, thinking that he had moved, but sadly turned away. That was not possible. He was dead.

It had to have been several hours, and Nyoko's body did not want to keep going. She was injured and tied but her mind was still strong. It was still early afternoon, so the sun was now blazing on her side. Though there was one thing that kept her going, a mountain. The mountain had become bigger and bigger every passing minute. That was where she was headed.

Finally, Nyoko landed at the end of the forest and staggered towards a gate. Her body was going to die on her, between her wounds, the heat and carrying Hikaru, there was no way it could hold out much longer. A small smile creaked onto the princess's face however, when she heard voices coming from beyond the gate. The mountain showed four faces carved into it. She heard a few of the voices gasp and shout as she neared closer and closer to the gate. The smile grew wide as she fell into darkness. At long last, she had reached it. The legendary village in the Country of Fire. At long last, she arrived.

Konoha.

Ceestar: Yes!! I am finished!! Hope it's not too bad, I know it is very rushed, very sorry!! Hopefully the next chapter will be better, HOPEFULLY! Also, the characters of Naruto will appear in the next chapter!!


	2. A Masked Friend in Konoha

Disclaimer: I own whatever is in this story that isn't already owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Ceestar: So I did make it to chapter 2 eh? Well enjoy! This chapter will actually have some characters from the anime in it! 00 gasp! Plus thank you all for the great reviews

**Chapter 2: A Masked Friend in Konoha**

**Nyoko's POV**

Father

Mother

Hikaru-kun

Where are you? I want to see all of you. We can finally be happy together. I cannot wait to see you.

I fluttered my eyes, as if opening them. I saw a bright light ahead of me; I couldn't be far from it now. But I didn't feel like I was moving, in a way, I didn't even feel like I was standing. I could feel…feel something on top of me, aside from my clothes. The light did not move, I did not move. Something wasn't right.

"Miss?" A voice called in the distance. I heard a voice, but I didn't see anyone. Was there someone welcoming me to this new world? If there was, he wasn't doing a very good job, where was he? Then a thought occurred to me.

Is it possible?

Everything was very blurry, but I could see someone next to me. Judging by the voice, it was a male. I couldn't see his face properly, but I saw a topknot and a bluish silver blur of his head, a forehead protector. So he was ninja. Was he one that died in battle? I couldn't see properly, but he didn't die of old age for sure. Unless…

No way…

"Miss, are you feeling alright?" The voice called again. My eyes began to focus, just a little. The light I saw, and still see, it wasn't the light that everyone talks about when you move on was it? It was just a normal light. The surrounding whiteness was just the ceiling so…

I'm…still alive?

I felt a hand holding my own, so I squeezed it and I heard the person let out a sigh of relief as he squeezed back. Even though I could not see, I knew he was smiling from the little sound he let out. I squeezed again and now my eyes fully focused.

The man next to me had a sweet smile on his face and a scar across his nose. He was holding my hand and still squeezing it a little bit. I was right, that blur on his forehead did turn out to be a forehead protector, and looking at his clothes, he was either a Chuunin or Jounin.

"Are you alright?" The man repeated.

**Normal POV**

Nyoko began to slowly sit up and the stranger helped her, seeing her discomfort. He helped her up and then sat her pillow up vertically for her to lean on.

"Don't push yourself," he said softly.

Using what strength she had, Nyoko sat up and then was relieved to lean back on the pillow. She smiled at the man and faced his own welcoming smile. By now he had let go of Nyoko's hand and was leaning back on his chair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little stiff," Nyoko replied softly. "But otherwise alright."

"That's good to hear, do you know where you are?"

She closed her eyes and thought for a bit, what had happened? Her last conscious thought had been…

"Hikaru-kun!" She suddenly yelled. Where was the body of her friend?

The stranger was slightly taken back at first, but his face grew sad and he looked away. "If you are talking about the boy that I found with you, I'm afraid he was already dead."

"I know! But…where is his body?" Nyoko asked, not knowing how strange the sentence sounded.

"Some other ninja took him the Hokage's office, we wanted to wait until you woke up."

Nyoko sighed in relief and smiled, "Thank you. I…I guess it would be best to cremate him because of the secrets he knows."

"That can be arranged. We have a memorial site for ninjas lost in battle; we can add his name there if you would like that."

Still smiling, the now lone Princess nodded. "By the way, what is your name?"

The stranger laughed, having realized he had not introduced himself. "Ah, sorry, my name is Umino Iruka. I am a Chunnin here in Konoha."

"A pleasure to meet you, I am—"

"Kashito Nyoko-sama, from the country of Thunder if I am not mistaken." Another voice said from the door.

Both Iruka and Nyoko turned to face the doorway where another man was standing. He had this arms folded and was leaning on the door frame. If not for his right eye, Nyoko wouldn't have been sure if he had a face; it was almost fully covered up. He also wore the Chuunin/Jounin vest, so he had to be a pretty skillful shinobi. His hair was a light mix of silver and white, it was thick and held up, probably by his forehead protector. From the look in his eye, he looked bored and slightly emotionless.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka said, standing up and bowing lightly.

"Yo! Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said, walking in.

Nyoko looked at Kakashi as he took a seat to her right, and smiled at her (more of his typical face, than a smile…)

"Was I correct?" He asked.

At first Nyoko did not understand, but then realized he was referring to his statement earlier, she nodded. "Um, yes."

"I thought so." Kakashi said, still smiling and his eye closed. "You've met Iruka-sensei, he is the one that found you at the gate."

"I was on a break when I heard some people scream. I rushed over in the direction of the yells and I saw you collapse to the ground." Iruka explained, now sitting on your left again.

"So it was true that the Thunder Country had started a rebellion." Kakashi asked, his tone not changing.

A sad look appeared on Nyoko's face and she looked down, scrunching the bed sheets in her hands. It was true, and now she had no idea what had happened to her country. She gave a weak nod and scrunched the sheets hard enough for her to feel her own nails against her palm. Kakashi and Iruka knew that this was very hard on the young girl, so changed the subject.

"Anyway, I haven't introduced myself." Kakashi smiled. "I am Hatake Kakashi, a Jounin shinobi and uh…yeah."

Nyoko gasped, "Copy Ninja Kakashi?!"

Kakashi sweatdropped and nodded. "Yeah..." He said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Nyoko looked at him and smiled. She felt both these men were very kind, though she had heard _interesting _stories about Kakashi.

"You're in Konoha now, and you've sustained some serious injuries. Luckily we have some very highly skilled medical ninjas here, so you should be discharged tomorrow or the day after." Iruka said. "But, do you have a place to stay?"

Of course not, Nyoko had been pretty much run out of her country and had just entered a new village. There was no where for her to go.

"As a matter of fact she does Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said before she could answer.

Both Nyoko and Iruka looked quizzically at the silver haired sensei.

"Nyoko-sama will be staying with me."

Nyoko's eyes widened and her mouth opened a little, but then she closed it and formed a very grateful smile, "Thank you very much, Kakashi-kun." Her smile was wide, but it could not show even half of how happy she felt at that moment. She had only meant this stranger about five minutes ago, and yet he was so willing to take her into his own home and care.

"Mind you, my place is rather small and a bit of a mess," Kakashi said with a sweat drop.

"It doesn't matter but," Nyoko said bowing her head. "I am eternally grateful to your kindness."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with his left and blushed slightly, "It's nothing, really."

All three of them smiled and laughed. Iruka said that it was a rare occasion to see Kakashi blush and not reading a certain book.

Kakashi and Iruka left after about another hour because they both had jobs to do. Kakashi said that he would come back later that night to check on her. A medical ninja named Yuki came in every so often to how Nyoko was doing later that day. She checked her wounds and the most serious one was the one of her back. Though luckily she was a very talented medical ninja, and Nyoko only needed to rest for a night just to be safe.

"You may leave tomorrow morning," Yuki beamed.

"Thank you." Nyoko bowed.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" She asked.

"Yes, I am staying with Kakashi-kun."

"Well then, I hope his kids don't drive you mad, Naruto especially." Yuki laughed.

"He has children?" She said without being to stop herself.

Yuki looked at her paitent strangely then let out a laugh. "Oh goodness no! I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I meant his Genin students. They can be a handful."

Nyoko forced a laugh, but mentally sighed a big sigh of relief.

"Well it is getting late, so you should get some rest. I will be back in the morning to discharge you." Yuki said smiling, and then left.

Nyoko smiled and then lay back down in her bed. She looked out the slightly open window to her right. The sky had gone dark without her even noticing it. Stars now littered the sky like spilt salt over a dark table cloth. There was one star that glistened very brightly and she remembered the words of a dying friend.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hikaru and Nyoko sat on the rooftop just above her room. They both looked into the sky and watched all the stars. There was one that caught Nyoko's attention, it glistened very brightly and she pointed it out to Hikaru._

"_Look at that star right there Hikaru-kun," She smiled. "It's so bright."_

"_Yeah, because that is my star." He said._

_Nyoko looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean it is your star?"_

"_Well, that is the star you can always feel safe when you look at it. Because it is mine, and you will always remember me by that star." _

_Now she looked at him with an even stranger look. "So if I ever want to think of you, I just look at that star?"_

"_Yes, and if anything happens tomorrow, then that star will be my soul always looking down and guiding you."_

"_Do not speak like that Hikaru-kun. Everything will turn out fine tomorrow."_

"_I am not saying it won't, but just remember."_

"_I will…"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Tears rolled down the young Princess's cheeks again as she smiled, carefully watching the star. It looked so peaceful, so bright. She knew that meant Hikaru was now at peace, and happy.

"It breaks a man's heart to see a woman cry." A voice said.

Nyoko snapped out of her thoughts and saw Kakashi sitting on the window; she was amazed she had not seen him there earlier. Quickly, she wiped away the tear as Kakashi jumped in and sat down in a chair to her right. He smiled.

"Good evening Kakashi-kun." Nyoko said, forcing as much of a happy tone as she could into her voice. But this Jounin would not be fooled so easily.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying Nyoko-sama?" He asked with a gentle voice.

She shook her said and smiled, "I was just thinking, about the past."

Kakashi lay a hand on Nyoko's cheek and caressed her gently with the back of his fingers, like _he _had done so before. "That past can be full of sad memories, but we have to look towards a happier future ok?"

Nyoko nodded.

"But I'm always here if you ever want to talk about it." He smiled again.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun."

"So have the doctors come to see you?" Kakashi said as he withdrew his hand.

"Yes, she said she will come and discharge me tomorrow morning." Nyoko smiled.

"OK, then I shall also be here tomorrow morning to take you home. There are a lot of people in the village that you will be able to meet tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it,"

"Get some sleep, I will stay until you are." Kakashi said as he lowered his voice.

Nyoko smiled one of the first natural smiles she had felt in some time and she closed her eyes, feeling Kakashi's gentle touch. It only took her a few minutes to fall into her dream world, but she felt very safe, knowing the masked Jounin was by her side.

Ceestar: Yep yep yep!! Chapter 2 in complete! Yay! Sorry Kakashi doesn't sound too much like himself, but I have never seen him in situations like this, and I think that he is really sweet. I'll try harder to keep him in character! Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Meeting the Villagers Part 1

Disclaimer: I own whatever is in this story that isn't already owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Ceestar: Wahoo! Chapter 3 is heeeeeeeeeere! Merry Christmas everyone!! The next chapter will be up for the New Year!! Thanks again for all the reviews!

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Villagers Part 1**

Nyoko awoke early the next morning, eager to get out of the hospital. She looked out the window to see the sun shining in the sky, but it wasn't very high, having just come up. It shone a bright but delicate orange wash over the awakening Konoha village. Already, some ninjas could be seen heading to training grounds or wherever it was they did their morning training.

She looked to her left and saw two figures walking past. They turned and walked into the room, showing themselves to be Kakashi and Yuki. The two of them turned to see Nyoko sitting up and smiling at them.

"Good morning Yuki-san, Kakashi-kun." She said, bowing her head slightly.

"Good morning Nyoko-sama." Kakashi said cheerfully giving her a quick wave. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, not too bad."

"These are some spare clothes of mine, I hope they fit you." Yuki over as she brought over some clothes.

"Thank you, Yuki-san." Nyoko said, bowing her head again and taking the clothes.

"Well I've signed the forms to discharge you, and put you under Kakashi's care, so if anything is to happen, I know who to blame." Yuki smiled.

Kakashi sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head, laughing also. Nyoko smiled and rushed into the bathroom to change, she left her hospital gown neatly folded on the bed and picked up her battle worn Chunnin uniform (which isn't technically hers, it was just a spare for her to use as a disguise).

"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked.

He was leaning on the door frame, holding a small orange book in his right hand, and his left shoved into a pocket. Yuki had already left, due to having so much work to do. Nyoko nodded cheerfully, she was really looking forward to staying with Kakashi.

The two of them slowly walked from the hospital back to Kakashi's home, several villagers passed and waved to Kakashi, who waved back without looking up from the book he was reading. Nyoko smiled and sweat dropped after having finally caught the title of the book, it was a popular book back in the Thunder Country.

By the time that they had arrived, the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Kakashi put his book away into his back pouch and unlocked the door to his apartment. He let Nyoko in first and she noticed it was a little roomy for one, but just a little tight for two. Though she smiled, it was a nice change from the large home she use to live in.

"I hope it's all right, I know it's a little small…" Kakashi's voice said from the kitchen as Nyoko looked around the small living room.

"No, it's fine. I like it." Nyoko replied.

"I'll show you your room in a minute,"

Rather precise, a minute later Kakashi came back out and lead Nyoko up stairs. They past two doors after reaching the top of the narrow staircase. A few meters ahead, Kakashi opened a door to his right and entered the small room. In it were a small table and a neatly folded futon against the wall. There was also a small cupboard sat next to the futon, a photo frame atop it. The photo frame was empty.

"It isn't much I'm afraid." Kakashi said.

"It's fine Kakashi-kun," Nyoko said reassuringly. "I must thank you again for allowing me to stay here."

"It's nothing," He 'smiled'. "Now how say you put those clothes in the cupboard and I'll get the rest of breakfast ready downstairs?"

"Alright."

**Authors Note: I'm sorry if Kakashi sounds a little off character at the moment, but we all know he _is _very kind hearted, given the chance, he probably would do this. Maybe….**

Kakashi had prepared some rise, miso and vegetables. He said that vegetables were good for the body, especially in the morning. Nyoko sat herself down at a small table in the centre of what was probably the largest room (the living room).

After waiting a couple of minutes, Kakashi walked through the door way with the food on a plate. He placed it down in front of Nyoko, sat down and smiled at her.

"Well," he said. "Eat up."

Nyoko looked quizzically at Kakashi. "Aren't you eating?" She asked.

Kakashi didn't answer, he only smiled under his mask and shrugged.

Nyoko let out a small chuckle and ate her food as Kakashi again pulled out his book.

xXx

Nyoko helped clean up the dishes afterwards, considering she was the only on that had eaten. Kakashi did not put up much of a fight to argue, once again he had only shrugged.

When she was finished, Nyoko walked out of the kitchen to see Kakashi opening the front door.

"Are you going somewhere Kakashi-kun?" She asked.

"_We_ are, I want to show you something."

Nyoko gave a shrug and threw the tissue she was drying her hands with in the bin as Kakashi followed her out the door. By now stalls were opening up and children were seen walking with friends and heading to the academy. Some random Jounin were getting some more equipment, either for training their Genin teams or for missions. The stalls and homes began to disappear as the two walked into a clearing surrounded by trees.

In the middle of the clearing was a large black stone, some fresh flowers lay at the bottom.

As they approached the stone, Kakashi pointed to something written on it.

"This is a memorial for shinobi that have died in battle. My best friend is here too, this one; Obito." Kakashi said, his voice calm as always. Nyoko looked up at the silver haired Jounin in shock; how could someone speak of their dead friend so casually?

"I'm sorry Kakashi-kun! I…" Nyoko stuttered.

"That's _not _what I brought you here to see." He said softly, laying a hand on Nyoko's shoulder. He directed her eyes to that latest name added to the list.

Agata Hikaru

Nyoko's eyes widened as tears began to form. Right in front of her was the name of her friend, the friend that lost his life for her. She bent down on her knees and touched the carved name. The warm tears rolled down the young girl's face. She looked up and read the words at the top of the memorial.

_Proud Shinobi of Konoha_

_May their memory live on forever in our hearts_

Nyoko held a hand on her heart then looked at Kakashi, who was beaming down at her.

"But Hikaru-kun was not from this village, or even this country. Is it alright to have his name among all these other shinobi?" She asked, her voice a little shaky.

"He died to protect you, yes?" Kakashi said. Nyoko nodded sadly. "Then it is fine. You are now a villager of Konoha, and he died to protect **you**. He has every right to have his name on this memorial, as does all these others."

"Thank you Kakashi-kun." Nyoko smiled then stood up. She looked at all the other names, names of loved ones lost. Brothers, sisters, friends, parents. All fell in the line of duty, and those left behind felt that pain. Then two names caught her attention.

"Umino?"

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei's parents."

Nyoko looed sadly at the names, someone as cheerful and caring as Iruka, had lost both his parents in battle?

"The Kyuubi." Kakashi said, answering Nyoko's questions before she could even think it. "The Kyuubi that attacked our village about 12 years ago. Iruka-sensei's parents fought in that battle to protect the village, and their son."

"I have heard of the Kyuubi. Is it true that a man gave his life by sealing it inside a baby's body?"

Kakashi nodded and smiled. "Yes, the fourth Hokage, my sensei. He sealed the Kyuubi inside a new born baby, and over the years, that baby has become a strong young man. He even wants to become the next Hokage."

"You know him?"

"He is in fact one of my Genin students." Kakashi laughed at the shocked girl's face.

"The surprises just keep coming don't they Kakashi-kun?" Nyoko chuckled, cocking an eyebrow.

"You can meet him later today."

"I'd love to."

There was a little bit of silence after that as Nyoko continued examining the seemingly endless list of names on the black stone.

"DYNAMIC AIR MARKING!"

Nyoko looked up, as did Kakashi. The voice had come from a forest of trees to their left. The loud call of a dog could be heard as the first voice laughed in excitement.

"Would you like to meet some of the villagers?" Kakashi asked. Nyoko smiled then nodded, following Kakashi towards the sound.

"You rock Akamaru! Hinata! How'd he go?"

"Byakugan!" A much sweeter voice called.

Kakashi and Nyoko continued walking as several figures came into view. Two shadows leapt down and landed next to a third. One of them was very small, they gathered that that was the dog that called out earlier. Another two figures could be seen then joining them.

"He hit every mark." Hinata beamed.

"I knew it! You've still got it Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, punching the air.

"You scared away another on of my bugs, Kiba." A new, much deeper voice said.

"Kiba and Akamaru did very well, don't be such a spoil sport Shino."

Shino made an irritated sound and turned away. Kurenai sweat dropped and laughed, she then looked to her left and saw Kakashi and Nyoko come out of the trees.

"Good morning, Kakashi," Kurenai waved. She smiled at Nyoko who blushed but smiled back. "Who is this?"

"Mornin', this is Nyoko-sama." He said happily, he walked over to Kurenai and whispered softly in her ear. "I'll explain later."

"Hello Nyoko-san." Kurenai waved.

Nyoko tried to smile back, but remembered how Hikaru had used the suffix 'chan' with her name before he died.

"I am Yuuhi Kurenai and this is my team. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata."

The boy named Kiba made a coughing motion and pointed to the small white dog that was now sitting on his head.

"Ah yes, and that is Akamaru." Kurenai said with a laugh.

Kiba smiled as Nyoko, Hinata gave a shy wave and Shino made no show that he was paying any attention.

"Good morning everyone." Nyoko said, bowing.

Nyoko watched the members of Team 8 continue their training. She and Hinata sat on a near by log and talked, they both laughed at the little disputes that Shino and Kiba got into. Hinata said that the four of them had been a team for a while now, but none of them had really changed, personality wise at least. Kiba was still a hot head, Shino was still cold and quiet, and she herself, Hinata, was still very shy. But she said that all three of them had gotten much stronger since that fateful day they became a team. Nyoko could see aside from their differences, this team was strong and they cared a lot about each other.

"It seems she's getting along well with them," Kurenai said as she and Kakashi stood to the side. "So what did you mean by Nyoko-_sama_?"

Kakashi did not take his 'eye' off Nyoko and the others. "She was the princess of the Thunder Country."

Kurenai's eyes widened in shock, "was?"

"Their shinobi forces didn't want a 22 year old ruling their country. They put together a rebellion to over throw her. Both her parents and protector Jounin were killed but she managed to escape here to Konoha without too many fatal injuries." Kakashi explained in a dull voice.

"That's so depressing," Kurenai said sadly. "To be run out of her country at such a young age."

"She wasn't only run out of the country. The Thunder Country's shinobi were trying to kill her."

Kurenai gasped and looked over to Nyoko talking happily with Hinata. "When did all this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday?!"

Kakashi nodded, but still did not turn to face his friend. "I agreed to take care of her, at least until she can watch out for herself. She will be staying with me and I am to protect her from any enemy nin that may still be after her."

"Does she know there may still be people trying to kill her?" Kurenai asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I don't want her to live in fear."

Kurenai looked over at Nyoko who was smiling broadly, even laughing, as Kiba and Shino had again come upon a _disagreement_. "She looks so happy now, how could it all have happened only yesterday?"

Kakashi did say anything, he only looked up at the sun. It was getting late, almost lunch time.

"Well, Nyoko-sama!" He called. "We better be going, I was supposed to meet a friend half an hour ago."

"Always late Kakashi." Kurenai smiled.

Kakashi shrugged with a smile as Nyoko said goodbye to the others.

"They are all very nice people," Nyoko said happily.

The masked Jounin returned the smile and lead Nyoko to the roof of the Hokage's office.

"_Kakashi is so sweet, he is so nice to me. Everyone in this village is. Why couldn't everyone back home treat me like this?"_ Nyoko thought sadly.

"Everything alright?" Kakashi asked, looking down at the young girl.

"Oh, yes." Nyoko replied with a small forced smile.

Kakashi didn't believe her, nor did he believe the smile, but decided not to ask anything more of the situation.

"Kakashi! You are 32 minutes and 27 seconds late!"

Ceestar: Hooray! Finished Chapter 3! Again, MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA-SAN!


	4. Meeting the Villagers Part 2

Disclaimer: I own whatever is in this story that isn't already owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Ceestar: I can't thank everyone enough for all the great reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Villagers Part 2**

When Kakashi and Nyoko reached the top of the stairs, another group of four were standing there, presumably waiting for Kakashi to arrive. This time, there were three boys and only one girl. One boy had very long hair, and white eyes that looked like they could stare into one's soul. Nyoko recognised them as the Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan and remembered Hinata had them too, though Hinata's didn't seem so cold. The girl wore oriental clothing and her hair was tied up into two buns. She didn't look as strong as the others, but strong none the less. The other two boys looked almost identical. They both wore green tights, large orange sweat bands on their legs and an orange forehead protector around their waist. The taller one had a Jounin vest on though, so he would be the sensei.

It wasn't just that these two dressed alike though, they both had a bowl cut that shown the word 'nin' over and over (A/N: True fact! The white shine in their hair says 'nin'). They both had the thickest eyebrows Nyoko had ever seen in her life.

"Kakashi!" The taller man with thick eyebrows said angrily. "You are 32 minutes and 27 seconds late!"

"He counted?" Whispered the girl to the Hyuuga boy.

The man that spoke before looked at Nyoko and blushed. "Oh!! Who is this cute little newcomer?"

"My name is Kashito Nyoko." Nyoko said, putting her hand forward.

"Ooo, a beautiful name for such a treasure. I am Maito Gai, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey." Gai said, kissing Nyoko's hand. Nyoko sweat dropped, she had intended on simply shaking the strange man's hand (Nyoko means treasure).

"P-pleasure to meet you, Gai-san." Nyoko replied in a kind voice.

The smaller version of Gai held up a fist and his eyes filled with a burning flame. "Oh!! Gai-sensei is making a move!" He shouted.

"Get over it Lee." Neji said coldly.

"Gai…" Kakashi said.

"Ah yes!" Gai shouted, jumping up. "Now, it is your turn to choose I believe?"

Nyoko walked over to the three others as Kakashi and Gai talked.

"Hello everyone." She said with a smile.

"My name is Rock Lee!" Lee, the smaller Gai, said, bowing down very low. "It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm Tenten," the girl said with a smile. "That's Neji." She added.

"Neji-san, may I ask if you are related to Hinata of Team 8?"

Neji looked up and nodded. "Hinata-sama and I are cousins."

"I thought so," Nyoko smiled. "I just met her, she's a very nice girl and has a lot of potential, but she's very shy."

"Yes, but she will never give up if there is a job to be done." Neji said.

"So what are Kakashi-kun and Gai-san doing exactly?"

"They are what Gai-sensei calls eternal rivals. Every so often they have little competitions." Tenten said with a sigh.

"Kakashi-sensei is very strong, but Gai-sensei is the best! Woo!!!" Lee said, his eyes flaming up again.

"He's like that." Tenten said with a large sweat drop. She looked at her two team mates, the one that got over excited at everything, and the one that wouldn't get excited for anything.

Nyoko laughed at Lee's behaviour, he obviously greatly admired his sensei. Neji's character seemed cold, and that's what showed in his Byakugan, while Hinata's had shown much love and care. Tenten looked to be the glue holding the team together, yet also the wall preventing her team mates from killing each other.

"WHAT?!" Gai suddenly shouted. "Janken again?!" (Rock, paper, scissors)

Kakashi shrugged with a very bored and lazy look on his face.

"Fine, if I cannot beat you, I will walk upside down, up and down the stairs behind you 200 times!"

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye and sighed. "You and you're stupid rules."

"Is…is he really going to do that?" Nyoko half smiled in disbelief.

"It's a promise!!" Gai thrust forward his hand, forming a thumbs up. He grinned, the shine from his teeth giving off a loud 'ting'.

"He is now…" Neji sighed.

"That's Gai-sensei's 'nice guy pose'. He never breaks a promise after that." Tenten continued.

"THAT IS THE NINJA WAY!" Lee shouted, using the same nice guy pose. The 'ting' his teeth let off was a lot smaller than Gai's.

"He's been practising that smile for ages." Tenten laughed.

Now both Kakashi and Gai got ready to throw rock, paper or scissors. Neji looked off in another direction, Tenten rolled her eyes and Lee watched in anticipation. Nyoko simply laughed.

"Janken!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does Korean BBQ sound good for lunch?" Kakashi asked.

"Mmm!" Nyoko nodded.

"I'll…beat…you…next …time…KAKASHI!" Gai half shouted as he began his second lap up the stairs. Lee had begun copying his sensei for training; while Tenten and Neji watched and sighed.

"Do these little uh… competitions between you and Gai-san happen often?" Nyoko asked, half chuckling.

Kakashi gave a small shrug with one shoulder as he had started once again reading his book. The two of them walked over to a popular Korean BBQ restaurant that was already quite crowded. One table in particular was making a lot of noise above all the rest. Kakashi smiled and lead Nyoko over to a two person table next to the one that was causing all the ruckus.

"Why are we sitting over here Kakashi-kun?" Nyoko asked, feeling some what uncomfortable.

"I have a few more friends for you to meet." Kakashi said simply.

As they neared the table, they saw a blonde girl standing up on her chair, looking quite angry. A man that was smoking (from his clothes, he must have been the sensei) looked rather horrified. A chubby boy sat there eating, though the girl was yelling at him, and another boy staring and mumbling to himself.

"Yo, Asuma." Kakashi said happily.

"Oh, Kakashi." Asuma, the man that was smoking, looked up and greeted his friend.

"This is Nyoko-sama and this is Sarutobi Asuma, a close friend of mine." Kakashi explained. "And these are his students."

"Pleasure to meet you." Nyoko said, shaking Asuma's hand.

"Pleasure." Asuma said with a smile. "Hey guys, introduce yourselves."

The girl had stopped yelling and then turned around, blushing. "Oh hello! My name is Yamanka Ino, nice to meet you."

The two other boys gave no sign of introducing themselves, one kept eating and the other one rested his head on his palm, elbow leaning on the table. His eyes were closed and he looked slightly annoyed. Ino gave them both a cold glare, "Oi! Shikamaru! Chouji! Don't be so rude! Introduce yourselves!"

"Aii," the annoyed boy let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. He had a top knot much like Iruka's. "I'm Nara Shikamaru, number 1 coward of all time."

"(munch) Chouji, (munchmunch) Akimichi Chouji." The chubby boy said between bites.

"This is troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

Ino sighed and looked at her team mates, "boys." She said, rolling her eyes.

Kakashi and Nyoko took a seat at the table next to Team 10's so that they could all chat and get to know each other. Shikamaru looked really bored and just didn't want to have anything to do with anything else. Chouji never stopped eating, but Ino and Nyoko got along well and they chatted while they ate.

"My family runs the Yamanka flower shop down the road," Ino said cheerfully.

"I'll have to come visit some time." Nyoko smiled.

"That would be great! Nyoko nee-chan!" Ino replied enthusiastically.

"So, what about your team? What are they like?" Nyoko asked.

Ino gave out a groan, "Shikamaru's the laziest bum I've ever seen in my life; he finds everything too troublesome. And Chouji will eat anything and everything in sight. sigh"

Nyoko laughed and looked at the others. Chouji was still eating, at an alarming speed too. Shikamaru couldn't look more bored, he was just looking out the window and staring at the clouds.

"I see."

"So are you new here to village right nee-chan?" Ino asked with a smile. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Um, yeah." Nyoko replied uncomfortably. "I came to the village yesterday and met Kakashi-kun."

Ino looked at her new friend with a confused look, but could see that she was feeling uncomfortable so didn't ask any more questions.

"Nyoko-sama, could you swap seats with Asuma please?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"Hmm? Oh, ok." Nyoko replied, she then got up from her seat.

Shikamaru gave a groan and got up as well to let his sensei out and then Nyoko in. Asuma sat down across from Kakashi at the two man table and Nyoko sat in the corner next to Shikamaru.

"What is it Kakashi?" Asuma asked with a serious tone.

Kakashi bent down close and started explaining Nyoko's situation and how she had ended up in the village in the first place. None of the others paid any attention to the two talking Jounins and went into their own conversations.

"Shikamaru-san, tell me a little bit about yourself." Nyoko said, smiling.

"Urgh, I like to play shougi and that's about it. Everything else is too troublesome." He groaned.

"Um…ok then." Nyoko said with a sweat drop.

Ino let out a sigh, still rather upset she had been teamed up with Chouji and Shikamaru. Though she did not get to team up with her beloved Sasuke-kun, she had formed a life long friendship with the two. They all knew each other rather well, even if Shikamaru complained that he never understood what was going through a woman's mind. They knew each others strengths and weaknesses, and even though they were not as strong as some of the other rookie teams, they still always had their Ino-Shika-Cho formations.

"I see," Asuma said softly.

"I haven't told anyone else apart from Kurenai. So with you that makes 5 people in the village that know including Iruka, I will be telling Gai later but that's it. That will make 6, and I want to leave it that way." Kakashi said, using a serious tone that no body heard very often. (A/N: Yuki, the doctor, only treated her, she doesn't know what happened but the Hokage was informed.)

"Of course," Asuma nodded.

"Just warn your team to keep their eyes out for trouble."

Asuma nodded again and looked over to Nyoko who was staring at the rapid speed that Chouji was eating.

"He landed in hospital once because he ate too much of this." Ino laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well we better be off then, Nyoko-sama." Kakashi said, standing up.

"Alright." She said happily.

Again Shikamaru got up and moaned softly to himself.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all," Nyoko said, bowing slightly.

"See you later, Nyoko-nee-chan." Ino waved happily.

"Bye,"

Kakashi was in the lead again, and they exited the restaurant. He then pulled out his book and began reading.

"Everyone in this village is so nice, so welcoming to a stranger." Nyoko said with a soft voice.

"They were not like this back in the Thunder Country?"

"No, though there were the few kind people, most of my villagers were aggressive and rather dangerous too. No one really treated my family with any kind of respect, just respect that they had to show. No one would ever just say hi with a smile, they just greeted us highly and bowed in the street."

Kakashi was silent, and he had stopped reading his book, though he was still holding it.

"I did not have any friends because I was escorted pretty much everywhere I went, and no one wanted to befriend me."

"You have many friends now though." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Yes," Nyoko smiled. "I have been here only a day and have already made so many friends."

Kakashi now put away his book as they neared a bridge with three people standing on it.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi made his trade mark happy face () and waved at the people on the bridge.

"Gooood morning." He said cheerfully and innocently.

"Kakashi-sensei!! You're late! It's not even morning any more!!" A blonde boy yelled. He was wearing orange clothes and had what looked like cat whiskers on his cheeks.

"Aah, my bad, my bad. There was a large hole in the street and I had to fix it up." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

"_When did that happen?_" Nyoko thought.

"LIAR!" The blonde boy and a long pink haired girl both yelled.

There was one more boy with cold eyes and dark coloured clothes and hair. He was leaning on the rail of the bridge and gave a cold stare at Nyoko. The boys eyes were frightening, and Nyoko took a small step towards Kakashi.

"Eh, who's this?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, this is Nyoko-sama." Kakashi said, happy his students had stopped yelling at him. "Nyoko-sama. This is my Genin-team."

"Um, h-hello." Nyoko stuttered, looking away from the other boy.

"Hmm, you seem almost as shy as Hinata." Naruto said. "Oh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I enjoy cup ramen and … I am going to be the next Hokage! That is my dream!"

Nyoko looked at the laughing boy and thought of what Kakashi had told her earlier. So this was the boy that had the Kyuubi sealed inside him.

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi looked over to the other boy and signalled him to come over and introduce himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said, his voice as cold as his appearance.

"Sasuke? The boy that Ino likes?"

"Y-you've met Ino?" Sakura said, twitching. "_AHH! THAT INO-PIG!" _Inner Sakura yelled.

"Mm, yes." Nyoko replied with a confused look on her face as Sakura's eyes darkened and Naruto backed way in fear.

"Ok, shall we get started with the training then?" Kakashi said before things got any worse.

Ceestar: Yeah!! Chapter 4!! Only one chapter to go!!! Allow me to take this time to wish everybody a happy new year and welcome to 2006!


	5. As Time Went On

Disclaimer: I own whatever is in this story that isn't already owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Ceestar: Ooo! Final chapter already? Thanks for the reviews, I hope I've fixed a couple of the problems. Enjoy!!

**WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! Spoilers for Part 1 of the series! Up to episode 135 and chapter 238!**

**Chapter 5: As Time Went On**

So Nyoko settled into the village. She became good friends with everyone, especially the other Jounin and Iruka. She continued living with Kakashi, who didn't seem to mind at all, even though she offered to move out of his way. Their friendship blossomed and everyone could see it. Neither of them were sure of it, they only considered their relationship a close friendship.

Kakashi went through some very rough times over the next three and a half years, but Nyoko stayed by his side to support him

She agreed with him and backed him up when he chose to nominate Team 7 for the Chuunin exam, because many people thought that they were not ready, including Iruka. Asuma and Kurenai had both nominated their teams for the Chuunin exam as well. Iruka had not liked the idea, because all the 9 were still rookies and had only just become Genins. Gai nominated his team for the exam too, a lot of Genin came from other villages to participate in the Chunnin exam.

But the Chunnin exam that year proved to be more trouble than what the Jounin would've thought when nominating their teams. Sasuke was given what Kakashi called a cursed seal, but he tried to hide the worry for his student, especially in front of Sakura. As the Chunnin exam was going towards its end though, Konoha had to face what was probably the largest ordeal since the Kyuubi. An attack from the Hidden Sound and Sand took a lot out of Konoha. There was a lot of damage done, and a lot of casualties.

"_We will be late," Nyoko said as she and Kakashi stood in front of the memorial. She had her arms wrapped around the Jounin's right arm as they stared at their lost friends. The Third's funeral had already begun._

"_Are those for Hayate?" Kakashi asked. Nyoko looked quizzically at him, she then turned around to see Yugao holding some flowers. Nyoko knew that Yugao and Hayate had been lovers and she made a forced smile, knowing exactly what her friend was going through. The look in Yugao's eyes was the same as her own, when she had lost Hikaru. _

_Yugao placed down the flowers and prayed, after some more time, all three of them left together to the Third's funeral. _

Not long after, Kakashi had gone to fight Uchiha Itachi, the man that Sasuke had sworn to kill. Nyoko did not know what the truth was behind the Uchiha clans past, she only knew that now she also hated the man named Uchiha Itachi.

Kakashi had told her (Nyoko) to stay in the village because he had something to do. Kurenai and Asuma had gone as well, and Gai left not long after. That day Nyoko spent her time with Iruka, helping him at the academy.

"_Those kids, they'll be the end of me one day." Iruka sighed, falling into his chair._

_Nyoko laughed when she suddenly saw Genma running down the corridor, past the open door of the room she and Iruka were in. _

"_Genma-san!" She called, poking her head out the door. "What's the rush?"_

"_N-Nyoko-san." He stuttered._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Genma was hesitant at first, not wanting to be the one to tell Nyoko the news. He wasn't looking at her, just staring at the floor. The Jounin took a deep breathe and faced Nyoko. "Kakashi-san, he's been injured." _

"_K-Kakashi-kun," Nyoko muttered softly. _

_Iruka came to the door with a worried look on his face and asked Genma to explain what he meant. Genma quickly told them what he had heard and that he was now going to find Aoba to tell him. Iruka held Nyoko's shaking shoulders, but she quickly pushed harshly past Genma and jumped out of the Academy window. _

"_Nyoko-sama!!" Iruka yelled, jumping along the roof tops and following Nyoko._

_They reached Kakashi's apartment and Nyoko ran quickly up the stairs then burst into Kakashi's room. Kakashi was in bed, asleep. Kurenai, Gai and Asuma were around the room and looked sadly at Nyoko as she rushed in, followed closely by Iruka._

"_Kakashi-kun!" Nyoko cried, running up to the bed and kneeling next to it._

_She looked at his gentle face, his mask was still on, but his forehead protector was sitting on his bed side table. Her fingers slowly caressed the Jounin's face as tears began falling. She touched his soft skin and then put a hand over her mouth. She fell to the floor and cried; Gai bent down and embraced her. Gai was a very good friend, even though he was a little weird, Nyoko was not afraid to cry into his chest as he tightened his grip a little. _

Jiraiya, the author of the book series Kakashi read and a legendary Sannin, took Naruto with him to find Tsunade after the Itachi encounter. Tsunade was one of the best medical ninjas, and was a legendary Sannin along with Orochimaru and Jiraiya himself. She was the only that would be able to heal Kakashi and Sasuke, who had also gone to fight Itachi and lost.

Through the short period of time when they were away, Nyoko very rarely left Kakashi's side. The other Jounin and Chuunin grew worried as she had lost sleep and not eaten while watching Kakashi day after day. Many times Iruka and Gai tried to convince Nyoko to go for a walk outside because staying in that room was damaging her health.

It was a little time before Jiraiya and Naruto returned to the village with Tsunade. Everyone was relieved when they returned, they all knew now Sasuke and Kakashi would be alright.

_A green glow appeared out of Tsunade's hand and over Kakashi's forehead. Nyoko held Iruka's hand tight and watched Kakashi's face. Tsunade removed her hand and Kakashi's right eye opened slowly. _

_Nyoko felt like a giant weight had been lifted from over heart as Kakashi slowly got up, he was alright. She cried more tears and then let of Iruka's hand and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck._

"_Kakashi-kun." She muttered into his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that again." _

_He was dazed and didn't answer._

Tsunade was announced as the new Hokage, thus she became the 5th.

Sasuke changed a lot through time, starting really from the Chuunin exam. Kakashi guided Sasuke through a lot of training for both his skills and Sharigan. Even though Kakashi taught the Uchiha his one personal move, the Chidori, Sasuke ran from Konoha to join Orochimaru, the man that had killed the Third.

A team of five was sent to find Sasuke after his departure. Shikamaru, the only one that made Chunnin after the exam, lead the mission with Naruto, Neji, Chouji and Kiba. The mission was a failure, leaving Chouji and Neji with near fatal injuries. Kiba made it out with several deep wounds and Shikamaru a broken finger. Though Naruto ended up facing Sasuke, who had completely lost it. Sasuke had lost himself in his lust for power to defeat Itachi, he and Naruto fought a mighty battle. Nyoko spent a lot of time with Sakura and Lee, who was injured in the exam. Sakura had become very depressed over Sasuke's departure.

Kakashi had been on a mission at the time, when he found out what had happened, he immediately set out to find Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi brought back Naruto with serious injuries, but alive.

Nyoko helped Kakashi deal with what had happened to his team. Sasuke was gone; the word teamwork that Kakashi stressed so much was nothing to him now. Kakashi seemed more depressed around the house after that, and Nyoko tried everything to make him feel better.

"_Kakashi-kun, it's not good for you to be so upset all the time," She said softly. _

"_Why?" Kakashi said, sitting on the couch. "Why hadn't I seen this coming? I should have been able to stop him."_

"_Kakashi-kun," Nyoko said sadly, sitting next to him. "It's not your fault. Sasuke decided to go on his own."_

_She wrapped a comforting arm around Kakashi and then pulled him into a hug. "We can't help what Sasuke did, he just wants power to defeat Itachi."_

Time went on, and after a few days, Kakashi tried to forget about the incident. Though everyone still wished that day had never happened.

Days turned into weeks.

Naruto left the village with Jiraiya for a long term training session, and Sakura trained to be a medical nin under the guidance of Tsunade-sama. With Sasuke gone as well, Team 7 was no more.

Weeks turned into months.

Kakashi still had a lot of A and S ranked missions to go on, because the village was low on shinobi after Orochimaru's attack. While Kakashi was on his missions, Nyoko spent her time at the academy with Iruka and Shikamaru, training the young ninjas to be that would help protect the village. If not, she spent time with Ino at her flower shop, the two always had a lot to talk about.

Kakashi and Nyoko's 'friendship' grew and they got closer. They were now more confident in front of each other, and it was normal for Nyoko to see Kakashi without his mask. She had accidentally stumbled into the bathroom while Kakashi was in the shower one day and seen his true face. After that, he was not afraid to leave his mask off much more often when at home.

_Nyoko yawned and rubbed her eyes as she opened the door to the bathroom. The house was quiet, she was pretty sure Kakashi was on a mission today._

_As she walked in she heard and gasp and looked up to see Kakashi- maskless. And top less. _

"_Ah! Kakashi-kun!" Nyoko cried. "I'm sorry!! I thought you weren't home!"_

_Before Kakashi was able to say anything Nyoko had rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut. She leaned against it, a dark shade of crimson brushed upon on her face. She replayed what had just happened._

_And laughed._

_The door opened and Kakashi poked his still maskless face out. _

"_Um…Nyoko-sama?"_

_Nyoko turned around and looked at Kakashi, she smiled. And for the first time since they met, she saw him smile back._

"_You're very good looking Kakashi-kun."_

_Kakashi blushed._

Asuma and Kurenai always urged the two to get together, but they would return with the question, "Then why don't you two get together?" Those arguments always ended in laughing and blushing.

Months turned into years.

All the Genin had become Chunnin over several exams. Hyuuga Neji proved that the Hyuuga clan was one of the strongest in Konoha when he became Jounin. Lee was the only other one apart from Shikamaru that wore his Chuunin vest, making him look even more like his sensei; Gai. There was one time Nyoko bumped into Lee on the streets and mistook him for Gai. Now she would always look twice before addressing them.

Nyoko had taken the exam after a lot of nagging from her friends and became a Chunnin herself. She went on mostly C ranked missions a few B ranked ones, on rare occasions she went on an A ranked one, and there was one time she and Kakashi both went on an S ranked mission.

Even though she had been living in Konoha for over 3 years now, Nyoko still thought of her home. Her old forehead protector still sat on her bedside table, with a worn Chunnin uniform. Every morning she went with Kakashi to the memorial to visit Obito and Hikaru.

Guards began to fall between the 6 people, not including Nyoko herself, in the village that knew Nyoko's true roots after the first year. All others were told that she we a ninja that wanted to change villages after her parents died in battle. So they only ever knew half the truth.

There had been times Nyoko herself wanted to tell close friends like Sakura or Ino. But Kakashi told her that for her own safety, and the safety of the others, it was best that she did not tell anyone about the Thunder Country. Some of them had heard of what happened in the Thunder Country, but had no idea the Princess was actually Nyoko.

Though the friendship and relationship between Nyoko and Kakashi grew, there was still one thing that annoyed Nyoko just that little bit.

"Nyoko-sama, I have a mission to go on soon. I should be back by tomorrow." Kakashi called from up stairs as Nyoko sat in the lounge, reading.

"Kakashi-kun?"

"Mmm?"

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you for a very long time." She said.

"What is it?"

"I am no longer the Princess of the Thunder Country, so…" Nyoko stuttered on the last part of her sentence, not knowing the correct words.

"If that's what you want then," Kakashi said, coming down stairs and just pulling up his mask.

Nyoko looked at him; she hadn't even finished her request.

"Nyoko-chan."

Ceestar: Weee!! Finished! I hope you all like the way I did this chapter, I was just trying something new I guess. Hope it wasn't too weird or confusing, and sorry for all the spoilers, I wasn't trying to write a summary of the storyline or anything! So sorry!

Thanks for reading y'all!! Would anyone be interested in a sequel?


End file.
